


Vital, ou presque

by shakeskp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Des bisous, Fluff, M/M, c'est tout
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Chacun se recharge à sa façon.





	Vital, ou presque

— Aaaah ! lâcha Galo en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la salle de pause. J’en peux plus !

Il tendit l’oreille. Un silence assourdissant lui répondit, alors il insista :

— Lioooooo ! Lio Fotia !

— Quoi ? fit la voix de Lio dans la pièce d’à côté.

— Lioooo, j’ai plus aucune énergie !

Lio arriva sur le seuil et croisa les bras d’un air sceptique.

— Toi, tu manques d’énergie ?

— J’ai dégagé des gravas toute la journée ! insista Galo.

— C’est toi qui t’es porté volontaire.

Galo laissa un bras retomber du canapé et mit l’autre sur ses yeux.

— Tu me laisserais là sans me venir en aide ? Vraiment, après tout ce qu’on a vécu ? Je me suis douché et tout, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Il ne vit pas Lio lever les yeux au ciel, mais il le devina sans peine, et allait en remettre une couche lorsqu’il sentit un souffle léger sur son nez, puis ses lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps d’esquisser un sourire triomphant que Lio l’embrassait. Pas assez longtemps : un contact d’à peine deux secondes avant qu’il arrête et dise :

— Voilà, espèce de…

Galo l’attrapa par la taille et le tira sur lui. Lio étouffa un cri de surprise, lui donna un coup de poing sur l’épaule et s’exclama :

— Galo Thymos !

— C’est moi ! répondit Galo.

Il tendit le cou, appuya la main sur la nuque de Lio dont les cheveux caressèrent sa joue au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Lio lâcha un petit soupir d’exaspération, l’occasion parfaite pour approfondir le baiser.

Un moment, Galo crut entendre au loin les cris de protestation de certains de leurs camarades. Mais Lio avait les doigts dans ses cheveux, et lui les mains sur les fesses de Lio, la situation était optimale. Même Lio le reconnaissait : à la grande satisfaction de Galo, il ne se laissa pas distraire.

Galo avait besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup d’énergie, et si ça ne plaisait pas aux autres, ils n’avaient qu’à se trouver une autre salle de pause.

**Author's Note:**

> Je donne trente secondes à Aina et Remi pour les arroser à la lance.


End file.
